


Journey to California

by anonymouslywriting



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Squip, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslywriting/pseuds/anonymouslywriting
Summary: "Being at a totally average high school in New Jersey had its perks - and its drawbacks. For example, when Mr Reyes had announced that the drama club would be offered a masterclass workshopping retreat in San Diego, of all places, to work on their latest production, they had been ecstatic. However, funding cuts meant that the only way they could afford to get the cast over there was by coach. A coach. For over forty hours. Full of energetic, cooped-up, stinking, horny teenagers. Jeremy. Couldn’t. Wait."





	Journey to California

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly self explanatory! Including:  
> -Pining!Michael  
> -Pining!Jeremy / Confused!Jeremy  
> -RichJake!  
> -Christine/Jenna implied  
> -idk what ships are going on between the gals tbh they could all be poly, you decide  
> -Squip Squad Banter  
> TW: includes nightmares, panic and PTSD.

Being at a totally average high school in New Jersey had its perks - and its drawbacks. For example, when Mr Reyes had announced that the drama club would be offered a masterclass workshopping retreat in _San Diego_ , of all places, to work on their latest production, they had been ecstatic. However, their place had been offered as a gift from some school benefactor, and funding cuts meant that the only way they could afford to get the cast over there was by coach. A coach. For over forty hours. Full of energetic, cooped-up, stinking, horny teenagers. Jeremy. Couldn’t. Wait.

For some reason unbeknownst to man, the cast had set off at some 8pm from school, and immediately started a movie marathon. A few movies in - Star Wars Episode 4, by Christine’s request - the night had fully fallen and everyone’s energy was already starting to wane. The Squip Squad had commandeered the back of the bus, with Rich, Jake, Chloe, and Brooke spread over the backseat, Jeremy and Michael on the row in front and Christine and Jenna across the aisle.. Michael, of course, had bagged the window seat, leaving Jeremy rather uncomfortable with nothing to lean on.

Jeremy tilted his head back against the seat and plugged his headphones in, closing his eyes. Through the action blaring through the speakers, the subtle warmth of Michael’s leg close to his, and - wait, since when had _that_ bothered him? Either way, Jeremy couldn’t drift off. By 2am the movie had reached half-way and the entire coach had quietened down and the volume on the movie had decreased to barely more than a murmur. Jeremy fidgeted in his seat, his eyes dry and crumb filled but his head still buzzing with thoughts. Damn coach. Why couldn’t he sleep? Why was he suddenly so aware of Michael’s every move, even his presence? Everything had become so intense recently and Jeremy wasn't sure what was happening. He couldn't just _look_ at Michael like he used to; all sorts of random observations had started jumping to the front of his mind - the shade of his skin, the flick of his hair, the length of his eyelashes… why? Jeremy had an awful feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep all this random shit in his head and he was gonna do something weird.

Sighing, he gathered his knees up and curled into his seat away from the aisle. Michael’s face was still bathed in the light of the screen hanging above his head, and when Jeremy rested his cheek on his chair he turned to face him.

“No luck sleeping?” He said in low tones. Jeremy just shook his head, reaching up to rub his already red eyes.

“You can lean on my shoulder for a bit if you want.” Michael said with an attempt at nonchalance. _Is this weird? Is this too much?_ _  
_ Jeremy didn’t know what to say. _Is it too much to say yes?_

Jeremy let his eyes fall down to break Michael’s gaze and rested his head on the edge of his chair, waiting a few moments before letting his eyes fall shut.  
He felt his head slipping as the coach tilted sideways smoothly round corners, and soon his cheek touched familiar fabric. Jeremy felt Michael shift his shoulder so that Jeremy’s head rested against it. A jolt of electricity spiked through Jeremy’s stomach, but he was too tired and heavy to make anything of it, let alone move away. He felt Michael’s head tilting slowly inwards until it rested against Jeremy’s. _This is… nice._

 

\---

 

Jeremy’s head jolted downwards abruptly and his eyes flew open. He looked around and saw Michael next to him and tried not to feel embarrassed. _I’m just tired… Any friend would offer a shoulder?_  
“Jer, hey. You’ve been out for a couple of hours.” Michael whispered.

Jeremy blinked slowly. “Really?” He whispered back, lifting his head and scrunching his fists into his eyes. Michael nodded.

Jeremy gave a huge yawn and rested his head against his chair. “It doesn’t feel like I’ve slept at all.” He whispered with a sigh. He’d been swimming sluggishly through thoughts, the tilting coach, the whirring engine of the coach and Michael’s hoodie against his skin.

He felt another wave of exhaustion flow over him, and he felt his eyelids drop and his head nod off the chair. He didn’t have the will to bring it back it back up, and so he let his mind begin to dip and fuzz away - until he felt three warm fingers on his cheek.

“Jer?” Jeremy prised his eyes open to see Michael’s looking straight up at him. He lowered his gaze and felt his face heat up under the touch.

“Almost lost you there, bud.” Michael whispered, his mouth curling upwards. “C’mon, put your head here.”

Jeremy was far too tired and groggy to care about his stupid thoughts anymore, so he curled back into his seat and rested his cheek on Michael’s shoulder. Gradually Michael’s arm pressed against his own, and the last thing he felt before he fell asleep was a soft thumb on his arm smoothing the fabric of his jacket back and forth.

 

\---

 

Jeremy drifted into awakening to hear muted, lazy chatter around him. He felt warmth against him and his stomach lurched when he realised he’d fallen asleep against Michael!

_You’ve fallen asleep next to him in the basement and your own room countless times, why are you freaking out now?_

_You’ve never been so close, though._ A sly little voice pointed out. Jeremy frowned and tried to banish the thought.

He stayed drowsing with his eyes shut for a few minutes, hearing as Brooke greeted Chloe good morning, and Rich and Jenna giggling something about Sharpies.

Finally Jeremy felt the bus ease to a stop and he peeked his eyes open, only to grunt as he was greeted with blinding sunlight. He groaned and buried his face in Michael’s hoodie, scrunching his eyes shut again and bringing up a curled fist to cover his face. Fabric swished around him and Michael’s body shifted, and Jeremy took a moment to take in how shitty he felt. Not wanting to open his eyes and face the day, he slumped into Michael’s neck for another thirty seconds and breathed in the fabrics’ familiar smell. Eventually though, he pulled his head upwards to see Michael had drawn the curtains towards their window and over the sun.

“Morning, Jer.” Jeremy sat up sluggishly and arched his back, slumping to see Michael looking him with a bleary smile.

Jeremy offered him a small smile, then pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

Jeremy looked at Michael properly and frowned when he saw his eyes were small and bloodshot.

“Have you even slept at all?” He asked, feeling a pang of guilt. Had he spent the entire night asleep on Michael stopping him getting any rest?

Michael shook his head and reached into his pocket to produce his glasses. “I’m not bothered, it’s fine.”

Jeremy frowned and shook his head back. “You’re an idiot if you stayed up to help _me_ sleep, you know I can’t sleep sitting up - we’re on a coach, for fucks sake!”

Michael shrugged one shoulder with a smile. “It’s fine, honestly. I’ve done my fair share of all-nighters, I can manage.”

Jeremy shook his head indignantly and rolled his eyes, trying not to seem like Michael’s moms - but he couldn’t shift the guilt inside him.  

“Hey Jerry, you and Michael enjoy yourself?” Jeremy turned to see Chloe’s face alight with mischief and tried to ignore a flush of embarrassment at her teasing voice. _What have I done wrong now? Is it too much to sleep on a friend? Oh, God, have I made everyone else suspicious?_

“What kind of best friend wouldn’t lend you a shoulder to sleep on?” he replied, trying to sound like something resembling normal.

“Mm-hmm, best friends.” Chloe nodded sagely with a maddeningly knowing look plastered on her face.

Just then, Jeremy noticed Jake slumped snoring in his seat with cat whiskers drawn drawn on his face - even the tip of his nose was coloured in. He caught Rich’s eye and smirked at the pen in his hand.  
“When Jake Sharpied me it didn’t come off for weeks, so he’s gonna have the same fun getting that off.” Rich said with a devilish grin.

The intercom suddenly crackled and screeched. “Good morning, students!” Mr Reyes’ voice came booming out of the speakers and Michael winced, pressing a hand to his head. Jeremy felt another rush of guilt. _Idiot!_

“We’re stopping for breakfast here, so unless you want your friends to go hungry, I’d wake ‘em up.”

“If they haven’t already been woken up by you.” Brooke grumbled.

Jeremy stumbled to his feet and waited for everyone else to go past, subtly aware of Michael's presence behind him. Shaking his head violently, he walked down the aisle to the front of the bus and tried to clear his head of the feel of Michael’s thumb smoothing over his arm. _It's just, like, touch memory that leaves your skin feeling funny, right? I'm sure that's a thing._

 

\---

 

A few minutes later, Jeremy sat down at a table with a waxy paper bag and two steaming styrofoam cups of hot chocolate. Jake was still blushed bright red from an interesting interaction at the till and was trying to scrub the pen off his face, watched by a laughing Christine and Rich. Brooke was trying to steal Jenna’s coffee, and Michael was sitting with his head buried in his arms on the table top.

Jeremy grabbed the seat next to Michael and nudged his arm with one of the cups.  
“Hot chocolate?” He offered.

Michael lifted his head, his glasses listing precariously sideways in his hair. “Hmph, coffee would’ve been better.”

“Coffee wouldn’t have let you _sleep_ , dumbass, and you now have the whole day to do just that. Hot chocolate or nothing.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I won’t turn down a free drink.” He reached out to take the cup, but Jeremy whisked his arm away and waved the cup above Michael’s head.

“Now, now, who said it was free?” He teased, laughing at the indignant look he received. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, here you go.”

Michael took the cup with a glare, which softened when he inhaled the buttery steam coming from it. “Thanks, Jer.”

Jeremy had munched his way through three doughnuts before looking up again to see Michael had slumped asleep on the table with hand curled around his empty cup.

“So, Jeremy, did you and Michael sleep well?” Brooke asked innocently.

_Play it cool, Jeremy, just. Be. Chill._

“I think Michael was awake most of the night, but I got a couple of hours.” He said breezily.

“Ye-heah, you did!” Rich said gleefully. “I’m sayin’ now, y’all owe me money when they get together.”

“Ha, yeah, any day now.” Jeremy dead-panned with a roll of his eyes. _Am I overplaying it? Underplaying it? Do they believe me? Do they ever believe me? Do_ I _believe me? What the_ fuck _is wrong with me?_

“Well I, for one, think Michael adores you.” Christine said with a surprisingly wise smile.

Jeremy knew everyone was looking at him, so he just got another doughnut out of the bag and tried not to let a smile creep onto his face. Jeremy had adored Michael since they’d met, and he couldn’t deny that it was nice to think the same was reciprocated.

“Alright, if you’re not on the coach in five we’re leaving you behind!” Mr Reyes yelled over the cafe as he led a crowd of students outside. Jeremy crumpled the two styrofoam cups up and tossed them in the trash, then pushed back his chair with his remaining doughnuts in hand. He was about to amble away when he realised that Michael hadn’t shifted, so Jeremy reached out hesitantly and nudged his elbow.

“Hey, Michael, we’re leaving.”

“Nfg?” Michael raised his head and blinked open his eyes, frowning at the empty cafe.

“We’re leaving.” Jeremy repeated.

“Mm-hmm.” Michael pushed himself out of his seat and promptly stumbled into Jeremy, who put his arm out quickly to stop him face-planting the floor.

“You haven’t eaten?” Jeremy asked, trying not to stare at how Michael’s glasses were tangled in his mad hair, which was all pushed to one side of his face.

“Hhnn.”

“Here, take these. Doughnuts.” Jeremy extended his hand with the remaining food in hand.

Michael shook his head weakly. “I’m _really_ not hungry, Jer, food would not agree with me right now.”

“Bullshit.” Jeremy snorted. “You’d eat an entire fucking hog roast if other people didn’t get to the buffet before you. You’ll be starving in an hour, and you _never_ skip breakfast. Take them.”

Michael groaned softly at the thought of food, but took the bag. “I’ll have some if it shuts you up.” He mumbled, taking a miniscule bite of doughnut.

Jeremy resolved not to sleep again until Michael had eaten the rest of the doughnuts and slept a little, even if it meant literally feeding him the damn things. _When I see Michael skip breakfast, it’ll be because the zombies stole our apocalypse survival kit._

 

\---

 

All through the day the Squip Squad joked and pranked and laughed themselves silly at Jake’s attempts to get the cat whiskers off his face, which ranged from Christine’s baby wipes to literally pouring Purell all over his face.  

Michael spent the entire morning slumped in his seat snoring gently, his face pressed into the side of his chair and his hair swept madly to one side of his face. When Jeremy plugged his headphones in to play Candy Crush, he felt Michael slowly sliding down his seat until his head was lolling towards Jeremy’s arm. He tried to shift discretely to stop Michael from sliding, but ended up with Michael’s head against his arm. He kept the sound on his phone low, even through headphones, but eventually he gave up playing and just sat looking out of the window, hoping he wouldn’t attract the attention of any teasers behind him.

At about 2pm, Jeremy felt Michael shift against him and lift his head up. He felt cold air where Michael had been pressed and tried not to shiver as he looked at his soft, flushed face.

“Didn’t think you could sleep that heavily through the noise, I know I couldn’t.” He said with a smile. Michael returned the smile blearily and arched his back in a long, luxurious stretch.

“Normally I’d say we’re pretty similar, but I’m better on coaches than you. Plus, you’re pretty comfortable.” He said, grinning lazily.

Jeremy blinked and looked down, bashful all of a sudden. “Oh, sorry about that, I tried to shift you back upright-”

“Oh, pur- _lease_ , stop that, I don’t care.” Michael gave Jeremy a sideways look, but he didn’t notice.

What was _that_ supposed to mean? He didn’t mind that he’d slept on Jeremy’s shoulder? He didn’t mind that Jeremy hadn’t moved him?? He didn’t care??? Jeremy felt like he was about to explode from writhing butterflies in him, and didn’t trust himself to open his mouth, so he turned back to his phone, blind to the searching look Michael was giving him.  

 

\---

 

The evening descended into a rowdy game of I-Spy. It started fairly normally, but as they got more bored and restless it somehow moved to everyone just pointing random shit out in the stupidest way they could.

“I spy with my little eye…” Chloe mused for a moment over the giggles. “The Cheshire Cat.” The laughter immediately started up again, Jake guffawing the loudest.

“It was a pretty good payback.” He admitted.

Jenna snook an evil glance at Jeremy and said, “I spy with my little eye two adorable gays - oh, I meant guys. Did I say gays?”

Brooke faked a coughing fit. “Jeremy - HMM - and Michael.” She spluttered, her head bent but her eyes looking mischievously up at them through her hair.

“Ha, very funny.” Jeremy said, looking down at his hands because he didn’t trust himself to meet anyone’s eyes. He dared to sneak a glance sideways at Michael, who quirked an eyebrow at him. _What does_ that _mean??_ Jeremy almost shrieked.

Soon the game deteriorated into a huge sugar rush of uncontrollable laughter, which turned into a tickling fest when Christine realised that Brooke was fiendishly ticklish. She teamed up with Jenna to try and catch Brooke unawares, and Rich and Jake were shrieking as they mercilessly tried to take one another down.

Jeremy thought he was safe when he saw Michael peering over the seat and laughing at Chloe’s attempts to get Jenna, until he turned his head away and felt a jab at his waist.

“Fucker!” Jeremy gasped, wrapping his arms around himself and whipping his head around. “We have a no tickling deal, remember! It’s for our own goOARGH!”

Michael started tickling his sides with both hands. “I just have too much ammo!” He grinned. Jeremy shrieked in laughter as Michael moved to poke his collarbone.

“You - dick - face!” Jeremy gasped, flailing out and managing to get a direct jab at Michael’s stomach.

“NO!” Michael yelled with a shout of laughter, kicking his legs up to protect himself. Jeremy tried to get in again but Michael grabbed his wrists and kicked his legs out, forcing Jeremy to kick his own legs out in defence. They flailed and kicked and struggled like third graders until Jeremy’s stomach felt like it was going to burst.

“Ohmygod Michael STOP!” Jeremy finally gasped, bent double against their interlocked arms.

“Fine, truce.” Michael rolled his eyes, sliding his arm in for one last poke at Jeremy’s stomach before releasing his wrists.

“That, Michael Mell, is why I made you agree to the no tickling pact.” Jeremy said, rubbing his wrists.

“Okay, okay!” Michael said, and then giggled. “It was worth it though, I’ve been saving the information on all those ticklish spots for years.”

“You’re fucking _lethal_ , man.”

 

\---

 

Eventually everyone sugar crashed hard and were all slumped in their seats by midnight. Rich and Christine were snoring straight away, and soon all Jeremy could hear throughout the coach was heavy breathing. He looked over at Michael’s head rested against the window. Had he ever taken the time to notice the swoop of his neck and the soft line of his jaw? Surely he should have noticed before? Or was his face too familiar to have _seen_ it properly? With an inward start he realised Michael’s eyes were still open and he darted his gaze down to his lap in alarm. _Is it weird to be admiring your best friend’s face?_

“These seats suck.” Michael murmured.

“I know, my back is killing me.” Jeremy replied quietly. Michael almost kicked himself. How could he forget? They'd tried innumerable combinations of pillows and blankets on the floor every time Jeremy had stayed over in his basement for weeks now, but still Jeremy kept ending up moving from the floor into Michael’s bed because of the pain.

“C’mere, lean back.” He hoped he didn’t sound too eager, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t hugged before. Jeremy shifted in his seatbelt in discomfort. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but his back really was hurting.

“C’mon Jer, you can’t be comfortable there.” Michael reached an arm out and pulled gently at his side.

Jeremy shifted backwards, feeling Michael wrap an arm around his waist and hook his chin over his shoulder.

Jeremy sighed and relaxed into Michael’s warm familiarity, feeling his nerves pulse alive at the feather light brush of Michael’s hair against his cheek and the hand at his side. It was easier, in the sleepy darkness of the night, to be okay with what felt like yelling from the rooftops in gestures. But… yelling _what_ to the rooftops? Jeremy's head was a tired, sluggish eddy of confusion. Michael sighed gently against Jeremy’s neck and and matched the rise and fall of their breathing together. Jeremy’s mind wandered and waved, and he almost didn’t notice when his thoughts faded into dreams.

 

Oh God. Jeremy was standing in the school hallway in the middle of a gaggle of students, all gathered around and staring directly at him.

“What did you _do_ to us?” Brooke yelled, tears streaming down her face.

“What gives you the right to mess with our heads like that?” Chloe shrieked.

Rich was stood by just laughing and laughing. “Tall-ass fucking freak, you couldn’t even get a Squip without fucking everything up.”

“You betrayed me!” Christine screamed. “You lured me in, told me you liked me, made me like you and then you… you _poisoned_ me!”

Jeremy whimpered at the onslaught and tried to push his way out of the crowd, but his limbs felt weighed down, like he was trying to  swim through treacle. He desperately scanned the crowd for anything, anyone that would help him.

“Michael! MICHAEL!” He tried to yell, but his voice only came out as a whisper. Finally he saw Michael stood at the very edge of the crowd, covered in empty beer cans and glaring coldly at him.

“Michael!” Jeremy sobbed, reaching out his hand and splaying his fingers in an attempt to move closer. Michael just stayed and stared, cold fire in his eyes.

“You had your chance.” His words rang out across the corridor. “You made it clear exactly what you think of me.”

“No, Michael, I’m s-” His throat seized up and he spluttered and coughed on his own words. “It won’t let me apo- apologise, you _have_ to listen to me!” He choked, but Michael simply pivoted on his heel and started walking away.

“Michael, stop, no, Michael!” Jeremy cried, desperately trying to run forwards but ending up tripping and hurtling towards the floor.

 

He jolted upright with a shuddering gasp.

“Michael!” He tried to yell, but all the came out was a whisper. “Michael!” He tried again, his chest heaving.

“Jer? Jeremy, I’m here? Jeremy?” Michael whispered in alarm. He reached out to put his hand on Jeremy’s arm but he flinched away.

“Jeremy, it’s okay…” Jeremy had been twitching and whimpering in his sleep, but Michael had no idea what had put him in this state, and it scared him, so he moved his arm back and fixed his eyes on Jeremy’s face.

“It’s okay, Jer, I’m right here, I’m okay, your best friend…”

At this the tension holding Jeremy upright snapped and his shoulders slumped down with a ragged sob. “But I treated you like shit, I treated _everyone_ like shit - why am I even here with you all? They-they just want to string me along to hurt me as much as I hurt them, they’ll humiliate me and kick me out, it’s only a matter of time.” Jeremy pressed his hands over his face and broke down fully crying.

“Jeremy, oh, Jeremy.” Michael whispered in anguish. He’d been fucking devastated when Jeremy had ditched him, and reluctant at first to just forgive him like that, but Michael had moved past that shittiness and they’d been fine for ages. _I should have guessed it still plagues him._ “You _know_ we love you, you know it, this is just the shitty part of your subconscious trying to trick you, and I won’t let it. You _know_ you are loved.” Michael reached out again slowly, this time just letting his fingertips brush Jeremy’s arm.

“I promise, Jer.”

Jeremy took his hands away from his face and grabbed blindly for Michael, throwing himself into his arms. He sobbed into the soft, warm fabric of Michael’s hoodie, clinging onto it for dear life.

“It’s okay, buddy, it’s okay.” Michael breathed, moving his arms around Jeremy fully to rub up and down his back in long, slow strokes.

“Try and breathe in.”  The words tickled Jeremy’s neck. “In and out with me. In…” Jeremy sucked in a breath. “And out…” Jeremy could feel Michael’s heart pounding against him but he exhaled gently, and Jeremy shakily attempted the same.

“Okay, alright. Shhh…” Michael whispered, sounding shaken but sure.

After what seemed like an endless stretch of darkness, Jeremy had cried himself out. He wanted to stay buried in his shoulder, surrounded by the smell of worn cotton and Michael’s day-old deodorant, but he knew he couldn’t. Eventually, he lifted his head and dragged the back of his hand over his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. For everything.” Jeremy’s throat tightened again.

Michael shook his head. “We’ve already apologised, forgiven, moved on. There’s nothing to be sorry for anymore, I promise.” He tried not to let the tremor in his voice show too much. It scared him to see Jeremy so cut up, after so much time had passed.

Jeremy slid his gaze away and Michael could see that he wasn’t convinced, so he reached out and took Jeremy’s fingers in his hands. “You are so loved, Jer.”

Jeremy took a few deep breaths and hoped the darkness would conceal his face, scared he was wearing his heart there. He sat back and rested his head against his chair, knowing Michael was still watching him.

Michael knew there were no more words to say, so he curled his hand fully around Jeremy’s and sat back in his chair. Slowly, he inclined his head inwards and shifted his arm so they were touching from shoulder to fingertip.

 

\---

 

Jeremy awoke to racaous chatter ringing in his ears. Feeling returned to his body bit by bit and he realised Michael’s hand was covering his. He could feel Michael’s arm pressed against him and his face resting in the crook of Jeremy’s neck, gently huffing warm air onto his skin. Jeremy couldn’t bear to wake Michael up or face the daylight, so he kept still and drowsed, enjoying the warm rise and fall against him.

Some time later, he felt Michael stir and imagined awareness running through him as he awoke. Jeremy almost jolted when he felt Michael’s hand curl from loose attentiveness to awareness and wrap around his own hand, playing with his fingers idly.

Jeremy wanted to stay exactly where he was but he knew he was far too nervy to look asleep now. Sighing, he shifted slightly and stretched his legs out with his eyes firmly shut.

His heart sank a little when he felt Michael’s head lift away from him and he peeked his eyes open to see him blinking sleep out of his eyes. His face lit with a sleepy smile when he met Jeremy’s gaze.

“Morning.” Michael croaked. Jeremy offered a half-smile in response. “Sleep better?” Michael’s voice was low and thick with sleep in his throat. Jeremy nodded and stifled a huge yawn, trying not to remember what an idiot he’d looked. Trust then, of all times, for his stupid brain to turn him into a pathetic mess.

“What time is it?” Jeremy said sluggishly, rubbing his eyes.  
“Oh, good morning, you two!” Jeremy turned around to see Jenna grinning at him. “It’s almost ten; everyone else woke up ages ago but no-one had the heart to get you two up.” Jenna said, inspecting her nails casually.

Jeremy huffed and took his phone out of his pocket, seeing that somebody had been spamming the SquipSnapSquad. He clicked on the notification and was taken to a photo from Brooke of him and Michael curled up in their chairs from two hours ago, captioned ‘#boyf riends <3’. He could feel Michael looking at the screen next to him and heard him giggle. Jeremy looked up indignantly at Michael, only managing to hold his gaze for a split second before turning around in his seat again to face Brooke.

“Brooke! Snapchat! Not cool!”

Brooke just smiled. “Aw, but I couldn’t resist! You just looked so adorable together.”

Jeremy tried to reach around his seat and shove her but overshot and nearly flopped into the aisle, until he felt Michael grab his legs and heave him back. Flipping his hair out of his eyes as if nothing had happened, he mock glared at Brooke over his seat.

“I am a _man_ , Brooke Lohst, how dare you insult my masculinity by calling me adorable?!”

“You’re so adorable, though.” Michael poked his head up next to Jeremy and grinned. “You just threw yourself off your fucking chair, your hilarious cutie.”

Jeremy turned to glare at Michael indignantly, infuriated that he was starting to blush again. “You are NOT helping me here!” He exclaimed. Michael just grinned and leaned in so close to Jeremy that he could count his eyelashes, and Jeremy desperately fought to keep control and not freak. Michael stared boldly for a second, smirking, then booped his finger on Jeremy’s nose and pulled back. Jeremy couldn’t hold the act any more and his face dissolved into a beaming smile which he hid in his hands.

Michael burst into laughter and proclaimed with a grin in his voice, “Manliest of men, Jeremy Heere - you are _so_ adorable!”

Jeremy couldn’t keep in a bubble of laughter. “Ugh, stop it!”

“But you’re just so easy to tease!” Brooke cried. Jeremy’s chest felt like it was going to explode with something warm, but just then he was saved by the distraction of Mr Reyes’ voice on the tannoy.

“Breakfast stop!” The words boomed over the coach. They ground to a halt and the doors shuddered open with a groan. Jeremy sprung up in relief, scrabbling for his shoes and shoving them on hastily.

Michael stayed in his seat as Jeremy bounded away so he could put his own shoes on, but gave up at the shoelaces and strode down the aisle, feeling his stomach yelling in anticipation for breakfast. He was the last person to come down to the driver’s seat, but just as he got to the top step he stood on one of his trailing laces and crashed flailing down the stairs. Just as he careered off the last step, he felt himself get swept up and promptly get dropped back down onto the tarmac, but now there was somebody underneath him. Michael twisted around to face Jeremy, who was flat on his butt and attempting to sit up with Michael sprawled over him.

“I-I think-” Michael could barely splutter through the laughter shaking him. “I think I just fell for you.” He managed.

“NOOOOO!” Jeremy heard Rich wail in front of him. “Why _that_ line, Mell, WHY??!?!”

Jeremy couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing and collapsed backwards onto the floor, grunting as Michael flopped back on top of him, wracked with mirth. Michael rolled over onto the floor, laughing and laughing whilst attempting to firmly tie his shoelaces, Jeremy gasping for breath beside him.

“Fucking hell, Michael.” Jeremy wheezed as Michael attempted to clamber to his feet.

“ArgghhSHIT ankle ankle ankle!” Michael yelped suddenly, his leg buckling under his weight. He flailed madly for Jeremy’s arm as he was peeling himself off the floor.

“AARGH!” Jeremy yelled at the sudden weight on him, listing dangerously and crumpling under the force. “My _spine_!”

And with that, the two of them hobbled across the parking lot, holding each other up and cussing like sailors. Michael was clinging to Jeremy’s arm, who groaned in pain as he tried to keep his back straight. They eventually reached the service station doors and were greeted by woops of laughter.

Michael grinned painfully. “Got any aspirin?” He asked, shifting his arm around Jeremy’s waist in an attempt to prop him up properly.

Chloe raised her palms to the sky. “All my stuff is still on the coach! Oh, what a shame.” She said loudly, followed by snorts of laughter.

“Smile!” Brooke grinned, taking a picture of the sorry sight in front of her. “They fell… at each other’s… feet.” She read as she typed in a caption.

Michael chuckled. “Don’t know about you, but me and Mr Graceful here are starving. And is that bacon I smell?”

“Oh, get fucked, Michael, you’re the one who tripped onto me, _I_ was trying to help.” Jeremy protested.

Michael retaliated by squeezing his side, making Jeremy jump and then hiss as he jolted his spine. “See? Elegant as fuck.” Michael smirked.

Jeremy opened his mouth to complain but the smell of fried food wafted past. “Food!” He moaned and begun to hobble towards the cafe. Everyone behind him laughed and followed eagerly.

Nine breakfast burritos later, the squad piled back onto the bus, coffees in hand. Christine kept tripping over theatrically into Jenna’s arms, warbling, “Oh, my darling, I have fallen for you!”, which kept everybody in stitches.

Pretty soon the caffeine kicked in and someone grabbed a speaker and started blasting music, which led to discordant yelling along to the kind of crappy pop that’s only suited for parties and road trip belting.

“Put some Adele on!” Someone yelled.

“I’ve only got her first album!” Christine said, and soon the pretty strains of ‘Daydreamer’ came through the bus. They all sang through the first verse, but soon they petered out as they forgot the words. Jeremy, however, adored the song and kept singing all the way through to the chorus, his voice mellow and his eyes far away.

  
_You can find him, sittin' on your doorstep_  
_Waiting, for a surprise_  
_And it will feel like he's been there for hours_ _  
And you can tell that he'll be there for life…_

  
Michael was sat spellbound and staring at Jeremy when the instrumental came in and everyone started whooping. Jeremy smiled sheepishly and stopped singing, but everyone cheered him on so he rolled his eyes and started the second verse.

  
_Daydreamer,_  
_With eyes that make you melt_  
_He lends his coat for shelter_  
_Plus he's there for you_  
_When he shouldn't be_  
_But he stays all the same, waits for you_ _  
Then sees you through_

  
Michael had been listening to Jeremy sing for years, but mostly only caught snippets of humming or the occasional repeated line that got into his head. It was rare that he actually _sang_ and used his voice properly in front of anyone, and Michael was quite simply starstruck by his yearning tone, his musicality, and the gently winding melody.

The spell fell gently from the air like snow when Jeremy shook his head to the rest of the song. “Nah, I’m boring you and nobody else knows it, put a proper tune on.” He said amicably.

“I keep forgetting how beautiful your voice actually is.” Michael said softly. Jeremy had _almost_ (but not quite) forgotten that Michael was there, and turned to see him looking at him with something warm in his face.

Jeremy shook his head with a small, bashful laugh. “My voice is fine, and nothing more. I just like to sing.”

“Trust me, buddy, I know you do.” Michael smiled.

 

They spent the rest of the morning in the kind of comfortable silence that only the closest friends can share, where there was no pressure to fill the silence with discussions of things they already knew of each other. The rest of the squad were firing away, however, and soon Rich yelled for a game of Truth or Dare. Everyone babbled in approval and Jeremy turned to join in as Christine shouted everyone down.

“Okay me first, and I choose Brooke. Truth or dare?”

“Hmm… dare.” Brooke smiled.

“Okay, I dare you to…” Christine’s gaze scanned around the group and landed on Jeremy. “Sit in Jeremy’s lap for a minute.”

“Hey, why me?” Jeremy protested.

“Oh, that’s easy!” Brooke unbelted herself and plopped herself onto Jeremy, her legs swinging in the aisle. “Anyway, you haven’t complained once about Michael on your lap, so why am I a problem?” Brooke kept an angelic smile on her face.

Jeremy humphed and kicked Brooke’s leg half-heartedly, far too softly to actually hurt.

“Time’s up!” Christine called and Brooke hopped away nimbly, belting herself back into her own seat.

“My turn to choose! I think…” Brooke pondered for a moment. “Jenna, truth or dare?”

“I’m not sitting on Jeremy, I’d squish his skinny ass.” Jenna smirked. “Truth, please.”

“Erm… I don’t have anything interesting to ask!” Brooke said in despair. “What’s your... favourite cookie?”

Jenna rolled her eyes. “Oatmeal raisin, easily. Now if that’s it, I’m gonna make this more interesting. I pick...” Jeremy prayed that it wouldn’t be him. “Michael, truth or dare?”

“I’m a mysterious guy.” Michael said, wiggling his eyebrows craftily. “I shall reveal no secrets. Dare, if you will.”

Jenna grinned like the cat who got the cream and Jeremy frowned. _She looks like she’s gonna do something stupid._

“I dare you to kiss Jeremy, on the lips, right here, right now.”

“Oh, my God, Jenna, what the _fuck_ -” Jeremy started.

“Nope!” She cut in gleefully. “No refuses, no returns.”

Jeremy looked at Michael helplessly, not knowing what to say.

“Is this okay with you?” Michael asked, his eyes turning serious.

“I… er… I guess?” Jeremy stuttered, desperately hoping he didn’t sound eager. _I actually want to do this. I actually want to kiss him._

Michael’s eyes filled with something Jeremy couldn’t quite read. He sat down in his chair so the others couldn’t peek over the back and leaned his body inwards, reaching out to sweep Jeremy’s hair gently to one side. Jeremy felt sick with butterflies and looked down, only to feel Michael’s fingers tilt his chin tentatively back up. Jeremy lifted his gaze and before he could respond Michael leaned in, eyes closed, and gently brushed his lips with Jeremy’s. Jeremy could feel Michael beginning to pull back quickly but surprised himself by responding, closing his eyes and tilting his head down to kiss Michael. _Wow._

After a couple of seconds that rushed past Jeremy, he pulled his head back and opened his eyes, almost scared to see Michael’s face. He looked to see Michael gazing in rapture at Jeremy, who jumped as a mighty cheer rose up from everyone at the back of the bus.

“Finally!” Jake yelled, fist pumping the air. Jeremy looked down at his lap with a mortified smile on his face and pressed his hands to his cheeks to try and cool them down. A grin had taken over Michael’s face, his chest, his whole body, and he leaned inwards again.

“May I?” He asked in a low voice, unable to keep the grin out of his voice. Jeremy smiled a genuine, unrestrained smile and nodded, inclining his face down and lifting his hand to cradle Michael’s cheek in his fingertips. Michael lifted his head up and kissed Jeremy gently again, longer this time. When he pulled back, Jeremy was breathless and his chest tight with fireworks exploding inside him.

“Oh, my God, you two are priceless!” Chloe exclaimed. “You're both pining for each other for God knows how long and neither of you can take the fucking hint, and now just _look_ at your faces!”

Jeremy tried to wipe the glow off his face but couldn't. Michael just laughed and caught Jeremy's hand in his.

“I hope you'll forgive me for being antisocial, guys, but I'd like to kiss Jeremy again now, so if you'd just continue as before…” Michael was smiling from ear to ear. Jeremy's whole body was buzzing at the whole damn situation, from his toes to the tip of his nose. His heart was racing with a thrill of adrenaline as he turned and leaned into Michael, who lifted his head to kiss him again. Michael reached up to hook his fingers in the hair at Jeremy's neck, his glasses pushing against Jeremy's cheek as he pressed gently closer. He couldn't hold back a giggle and he broke away, pulling his mouth back and letting his forehead rest against Michael's. _Oh, my God, this is actually happening._

“What have we done?” Jake laughed, smacking his forehead with his hand. “Now everyone's gonna be third wheeling them all the way to California!” Everybody laughed, Jeremy and Michael the loudest through nervous energy.

“Well, you're just gonna have to lump it like we've done with you guys.” Michael said, squeezing Jeremy's hand.

The game of truth or dare still rolled on in the background, but Michael and Jeremy spent the rest of the day leaned close to each other, finally spilling out everything in their hearts that they’d been scared to share before.

 

\---

 

Another night came and the bus quietened quickly, everyone exhausted from such a long journey. Jeremy and Michael shared tuna sandwiches and Snickers bars, washed down with aspirin they’d managed to scavenge for their aches from the fall.

“This sounds dumb, but it’s really hard being close to you now with these damn seatbelts in the way.” Michael said softly, looking down at his hand fiddling with the fabric of Jeremy’s sleeve. Jeremy was looking at Michael’s hand and nodded, not feeling the need to look up.

Actually… he did want to. Really, really want to. Steeling himself, he lifted his eyes up and extended his neck to tilt his forehead against Michael’s.

“This is crazy.” He admitted in a low voice, for the millionth time that day.

Michael looked up at Jeremy through his eyelashes. “Still good crazy, though?” he said, quieter still. Now everything that Michael had been pining for had actually happened, he was having trouble believing that it had - it felt more like he’d simply managed to wished everyone to comply against their will.

Jeremy nodded his head against Michael’s. “ _So_ good crazy.”

Michael reached forwards suddenly and threaded his arms around Jeremy’s waist, moving to push his head into his shoulder.

“Hey.” Jeremy said in affectionate surprise, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and hugging him back.

“I just can’t believe it…” Michael mumbled.

“Me too, Micha, me too.”


End file.
